Cats and dogs
by maru84
Summary: Kagome is a cat hanyou. Nobody wants a hanyou. Her only friend is Inuyasha. He sets her up with his brother but she hides who she really is. What happens when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful warm sunny day. She smiled as she closed her eyes and smelled the fresh air. She was sitting under a sakura tree with her one true love.

"Isn't this such a beautiful day Naraku?"

"Yes it is but it's not as beautiful as you my love." He said holding her tight.

"Oh Naraku! You're so sweet! I love you so much!"

"I love you too Kags." He said moving closer.

"Kags."

"Yes Naraku?" Her heart beat faster as he leaned even closer. His lips were so close she could feel his warm breath.

"Kags."

She closed her eyes and waited for that magical moment when their lips would touch in a sweet kiss. Before she got her kiss, she heard her name being called and a flick to her ears.

"OW!" She yelled and opened her eyes to see who dared to interrupt her wonderful dream. Honey gold eyes met hers in amusement.

"Hey Kags. Dreamin bout lover boy again?" Her best friend asked smirking.

"Oh shut up Inuyasha." She grumbled getting up off the couch.

"I don't see why all you girls go gaga over him. Any fool can pick up a mike and sing." He said rolling his eyes.

She gasped in feigned shock. "Inuyasha! I'll have you know that Naraku Onigumo is one of the best rockers of all time! He's like totally hot and has the sexiest bedroom voice and eyes. When he's playing his guitar I imagine that those fingers are playing me instead." She sighed dreamily.

"Whoa! Back up! I didn't need to know that part!"

She laughed. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Well...Kikyo and I thought we'd all go clubbin'. So you better go get ready cause she'll be over in an hour."

"Ok!" She ran up to her room and changed into her favorite jeans and pink halter top. She put on a little makeup and put her hair up into a high ponytail, mindfull of her cat ears. She was a cat hanyou and didn't have many friends because of it. Half-breeds weren't well liked. She was a very kind yet sensitive person and got her feelings hurt easily. Inuyasha being a hanyou himself knew how it felt to be treated like a monster wich is why it was so easy for them to get along. They even became roommates. There was never a romantic relationship between them. They were more like brother and sister.

She looked into the mirror and sighed. "It's so not fair! Inuyasha has someone to love and she accepts him for who he is. Why can't I be so lucky?"

"Yo Kagome! Get your ass down here! Kikyo's here! It's time to get movin!"

"Coming!" She yelled as she ran downstairs.

"You look nice Kags." Kikyo complimented making her blush.

"Let's get goin already! Kouga will probably be there by now and you know how impatient he is!" Inuyasha blurted. Kikyo glared at him.

"Who's kouga?" Kagome asked.

"Well...he's a buddy of mine. I thought we'd have him go with us." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Kagome groaned. "Please tell me you didn't." She paused looking at him. "You did. I wish you'd quit with these blind dates! I hate it! You know what happens." She said sadly. Every time she went on one of these blind dates she got hurt. They'd take one look at her and leave in disgust.

"Just give the guy a chance. He's different than all the others." He said looking into her sad eyes.

She sighed. "Ok."

"It'll be alright. We'll be right there with you." Kikyo reasured her.

"Well I guess it's ok then." She said. They smiled at her and then set off to the club.

**A/N: I love wrighting stories for Inuyasha but sadly I don't own Inuyasha or it's charactors. I bet we all wished we did. There's way too many sexy guys on that show! Especially the Inu brothers! I hope you all enjoy my story!**


	2. At the club

When they arrived at the club, Kagome got nervous as she walked through the door. 'I wonder what he looks like? I wonder what he's like?' She thought to herself. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Kagome, didn't mean to scare you. Just relax." Kikyo said.

"Hey I see him! Let's go guys." Inuyasha said, dragging them over to a table where a handsome man sat. She looked at him as he looked her up and down. He had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and the most beautiful blue eyes. She saw his pointed ears, fangs and tail. 'Great. He's a full demon. I'm totally doomed!'

"So, she the one?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Hmm, a cat huh? I've heard cats are feisty. I like em feisty." He said with a cocky grin.

"Um...thanks, I guess. My name's Kagome."

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I'm kouga. I'm a wolf demon in case you're wondering." He said letting his tail tickle her bare arm.

"Oh I love this song! Come on Yash, let's go dance." Kikyo said winking at him. He took the hint and left the two alone.

"How bout I get us a drink? What'cha like?"

"I'm not much of a drinker, so I'll just take a coke." 'Well so far so good. At least he hasn't run away in disgust.' She smiled when he came back and gave her her drink. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Just then a slow song came on. He smiled at her and pulled her to her feet. "Let's dance." He pulled her into his arms and they swayed to the music. "You havin fun?" She nodded. "Good cause I am too."

Inuyasha and Kikyo watched them from across the room.

"What did I tell ya? I knew he'd like her. I told you he'd changed." Inuyasha said smugly.

Kikyo watched them warily. "I don't know Yasha. You know he has a rep for being a player."

"Aw come on! He's changed." They turned their attention back to the couple who were now grinding to an upbeat song.

"So Kagome, has anyone ever told you how incredibly sexy you are?" Kouga asked.

"No. I've never had anyone say too many nice things to me. Being a half-breed I'm not exactly looked upon with favor." She said sadly. She shivered as he ran his hands down her arms and yanked her even closer to him. She gasped when she felt his obvious arousal.

He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Doesn't matter to me. Half-breed or not, you'd still be a good fuck. I can tell. That's all you'd be good for though."

"What!? How dare you! I'm not that type of girl."

He laughed. "Oh please. You said so yourself that no one wants a half-breed. You should feel lucky that someone's willing to fuck you." She struggled out of his arms and slapped him across the face. He laughed as he watched her run out the door. "Remember what I said half-breed, my offer still stands."

"Damn it!" Inuyasha swore as Kagome ran by them crying. They followed her outside. When she told them what happened Kikyo hugged her while Inuyasha went to find Kouga. He stomped up to him when he saw him flirting with some girls.

"You son of a bitch!" He slugged Kouga in the face so hard he fell. "How dare you say that to her! As of right now our friendship is over!"

He went back outside to see Kagome in Kikyo's arms crying. "I guess I shoulda listened to you Kikyo."

She glared at him. "Ya think? Stupid asshole. I told you he hadn't changed."

"I'm sorry Kags. I knew he had a rep for stupid shit like this. I thought he'd changed though." Inuyasha said with his ears drooping. Just then his cell rang. He cursed when he saw the number.

"What's wrong Yash? Who is it?" Kikyo asked.

"It's lord stick up the ass."

"Who?" Kagome asked confussed.

"Sesshomaru. His older brother."

"Oh, you mean the one everyone calls the ice prince? I thought they hated each other?"

"No. Sesshomaru just hates Inuyasha's stupidity and childish ways." Kikyo said.

"Hey! I heard that!" He said snapping his phone shut. Kikyo and Kagome laughed.

"So what did he want?" Kikyo asked.

He sighed. "He wants us to stop by his place. He said he had something for me. You don't mind do you Kags?"

"I guess it's ok. I don't want him to know about me though. So don't tell him. I'm gonna wear a concealing charm that makes me appear human."

"Why would you do that?" Kikyo asked.

"He's a full demon. They hate hanyou." She said quietly.

"Kags he's not like that. He only hates me cause I annoy the hell out of him."

"I don't care!" She snapped.

"Yash just leave it be. If it will make her feel better, then let her do it." Kikyo said. He sighed and nodded.

**A/N: Just to let you all know, this won't be the first time Kouga enters Kagome's life and hurts her. That's all I'm going to say though. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now would I.**


	3. First meeting

Soon they were standing in front of Sesshomaru's house. Kagome was impressed. The place looked like a palace. It was HUGE!

"Come on Kags!" Inuyasha said pulling her out of her dazed expression.

"Yeah yeah Mr. impatient." She mumbled tagging along behind them. Inuyasha didn't even bother knocking, he just walked right in.

"Inuyasha! You can't just waltz right into someones house!" Kagome hissed.

He looked back at her and smirked. "First of all, I'm WALKING not WALTZING. Second of all, I'm not going into SOMEONES house, I'm going to my BROTHER SESSHOMARU'S house."

"You can be such an ass you know that." Kikyo said rolling her eyes.

"I must say I agree with you." Said a deep voice. Kagome gasped. In front of them stood the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen! His long silver hair hung down to his knees. His eyes were a warm honey gold. He had the markings of a powerfull demon. Two stripes adorned both cheeks and a crescent moon was on his forehead. He stood tall and proud and was built to perfection. As if he could feel her checking him out, he looked over at her. She quickly looked away blushing at being caught ogling him. She didn't know he'd walked over to her until he reached down and grabbed her hand.

"Who might you be?" He said kissing her hand making her blush again.

"M-me? I...I...uh...Kagome." She felt her heart melt when he flashed her a dazzling smile.

"Oh my god! I think hell just froze over! Sesshomaru actually smiled! I never thought I'd live to see the day he'd actually smile." Inuyasha teased. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"How can you possibly be friends with this fool? His childish ways leave a lot to be desired."

She giggled. "Well what can I say? Being a childish fool is what makes Inuyasha...Inuyasha."

"Kagome! You're not supposed to take his side!" Inuyasha said pouting.

"Quit your whining whelp. There's a package for you on the dinning table." Sesshomaru chuckled as he ran out of the room dragging Kikyo behind him. "He never was a patient one."

"Oh I know, trust me. You should see him at home. It's always "Hurry up!", "You're too slow!", "Let's go already!", "Get goin would ya!" Stuff like that."

"You live together?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're just roomates. People think we got something between us but he's more like a brother to me. An annoying brother but a brother none the less."

Sesshomaru smirked. "That's true. He's very annoying. It's too bad you have to put up with his shenanigans."

She laughed. "Well he's pretty funny and good for a laugh. He makes me happy when I'm sad. He's my best friend." She looked away sadly. "I don't have many friends." She said.

"Oh? You seem friendly enough to me."

She shrugged. "I'm...different."

"And that's bad?" He asked.

"Being different is lonely." She said sadly.

"Ah, I see. I understand. I'm different as well. I like my privacy but it does get lonely."

Just then Inuyasha flew into the room with a huge smile on his face. Shocking both Kagome and Sesshomaru, he threw himself at Sesshomaru and gripped him in a tight hug. The brothers both blushed when it registerd what Inuyasha just did.

"Thanks man."

"Well I forgot about your birthday last week or I would have given it to you sooner."

"What'd ya get?" Kagome asked as Kikyo came into the room with a long slender box.

"This." He smiled and lifted a beautiful sword out of the box. She recognized it immediatly from the stories Inuyasha had told her.

She gasped. "Is that...?"

"Yep. Father's sword."

"But you guys fought over this sword! That's what you told me."

"Don't look at me. I'm just as shocked as you are." He said.

"So you know of fathers sword and our feud?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. Inuyasha told me all about you. The good and the bad. You're like his hero."

"Kagome! You big mouth!" Inuyasha yelled blushing.

"What? It's perfectly normal to look up to your big brother." She teased.

"Yeah? Well at least I don't have dreams of that Naraku jerk!"

"Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked lifting a brow.

"Yeah, you know the one. Naraku Onigumo the rock singer. She's a typical girl. She practicly drools over him."

"I don't drool! YOUR the dog! Not me!"

"She does have you there brother." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey! You're a dog too!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh, my mistake. I must inform you though my dear little brother, that I'M the DOG. YOU half-breed, are a MUTT." Sesshomaru teased. Inuyasha didn't miss the expression on Kagome's face when Sesshomaru called him a half-breed.

"Kagome, he's only teasing. He's done that since we were kids." He paused looking at Sesshomaru. "It bothers her when people call...me a half-breed." He'd almost said that people called her that but he remembered his promise. He wouldn't expose her. He knew his brother would never downgrade her though. He could tell that Sesshomaru was attracted to her.

"I apologize if this Sesshomaru has upset you. I truely ment no harm. He was correct when he said I've teased him in this manner since we were pups."

"Oh god! Now I KNOW the world's gonna end! You NEVER apologize." Inuyasha said shocked.

"Oh come now Inuyasha, you exaggerate. I have done so before but I only do so to those I deem worthy of my time. And that dear brother, is very few indeed." He said staring at Kagome. Kikyou and Inuyasha didn't miss the way he looked at her. They looked at each other and smiled with the same thought in mind. It was time for Sesshomaru to find a mate and they knew the perfect person: Kagome.


	4. Flirt

"Hey Sess, I got a good idea. Since you missed my birthday last week, why don't we have a belated birthday dinner here? Kikyo and I can go pick something up. Why don't you show Kagome around? I'm sure she'd love to learn about this place and our history." Inuyasha said slyly. Kagome's eyes lit up when Inuyasha mentioned history. She'd always been curious about the great Taisho family history.

"Oh could you? I love hearing all those stories about the legendary Inutaisho and his powerful sons."

Inuyasha chuckled. "You'll get along with her just fine Sess. She's a big history buff. She loves hearing about our family history. Especially when it comes to the mighty demon Sesshomaru."

Kagome blushed. "Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "Indead. I am flattered and it would be an honor to tell you of our family history. We come from a long line of great and powerful warriors."

"That's what Inuyasha said. He told me that your father was a lord."

"Correct. Since I am his firstborn, I'm his heir. One day I'll need an heir of my own. I'll have to find a mate first." He said looking at her intently making her blush. The way he looked at her made her feel like he'd actually asked HER to be his mate.

"I hate to interrupt, but we're going to go get dinner. I know you're more of a meat person Sess but do you mind if we had pizza?" Inuyasha asked.

"Whatever you like is fine with me."

"I'll have them put the anchovies on the side. There ain't no way I'm gonna have fish breath." Inuyasha told Kagome. "Cats and their fish, I swear." He mumbled.

"Cats?" Sesshomaru asked confused. Inuyasha quickly realized his slip and thought of a cover up.

"I said KAGS dumbass! Clean out your ears. Someone as 'perfect' as the almighty Sesshomaru should have perfect hearing."

Sesshomaru smirked. "You are correct. This Sesshomaru is perfect. Am I not, Kagome?" He asked slyly.

"Oh in every way." She said without thinking. When she realized what she'd said she blushed.

"Good goin Kags. Now he's gonna have an even bigger head." Inuyasha teased.

"Shut up and go get our food already!" Kagome said still embarrassed.

"Yeah yeah. Come on Kikyo." With that he and Kikyo left.

"Now that they're gone, how about that tour?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Forgetting her earlier embarrassment she looked up at him in excitment. "Yes!"

He chuckled. "Follow me." He took her around his huge home and told her many stories about his powerful father. When he came to his private library, her eyes practicaly bulged out of her head. The room was filled wall to wall with all types of books.

"I take it you like books."

"Oh yes! I love to read! I always thought it would be cool to have my own library. You're so lucky."

He laughed when she pouted prettily. "Well consider my library yours then. I'm sure you'll like it. It's full of our ancesters history and ledgends. Anytime you want to use it feel free to do so."

She gasped. "Really? You mean it?"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't mind sharing my knowledge with you."

"This is gonna sound so stupid and lame, but I feel like I've known you my whole life." Kagome said blushing.

He smiled. "It is the same with me." He said gazing into her eyes.

A sound behind them brought them back to reality. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I just wanted to tell you that the pizza's here." Inuyasha said.

"Ok." Kagome said blushing as she tore her gaze from Sesshomaru's

"You two go ahead. I will be there in a moment." Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever. Don't take too long though or there won't be any left for you. Kagome can eat two whole pizzas by herself."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled blushing.

"Don't worry brother, this Sesshomaru won't be long. As for you Kagome, you shouldn't feel embarrassed. Who cares if you overendulge a little. Looking at you, you'd never know it. Your body is too perfect." Sesshomaru said looking her up and down almost hungrily. She blushed at his obvious flirting.

Inuyasha smirked. 'Oh yeah, she's definitely the one for him. This is going to be so easy!' He thought looking at them.

"Well..um...I'm just gonna go get some of that pizza now." Kagome said stupidly not knowing what else to say. Sesshomaru smiled at her retreating form. He was staring at her ass and was definetly liking what he saw.

"Just so you know, she's available." Inuyasha said before following after her.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Is she now? Then this Sesshomaru will have her. She's perfect for me. I want her and I always get what I want." He said before following his brother.


	5. More flirting

"So Kagome, what do you think of my brother?" Inuyasha asked slyly. He knew Sesshomaru was coming and would hear her.

"Well...he seems nice enough. Not to mention how sexy he is. He looks like a god! How come you never told me how hot he was?"

"Hey now, I ain't gay! I ain't attracted to him!" He yelled.

"Thank god for that." Sesshomaru's voice interrupted. Kagome spun around to see him smirking.

"So you think this Sesshomaru looks like a god huh?"

"I...I..uh...well...you see.." She stuttered blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm flattered. A compliment coming from someone as beautiful as you touches my heart." He said as he grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Ok you two. Enough flirting I wanna eat!"

"Oh Inuyasha, leave them be. I think it's sweet." Kikyo said.

He snorted. "You would."

"Hey Inuyasha, where are my anchovies?" Kagome asked changing the subject.

"Oh sorry. Forgot about that." He said with his mouth full of pizza.

"Eww! You're such a pig!" Kagome said in disgust.

"I agree. You never were one with manners." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha just flipped him off.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled smacking him in the back of his head. He glared at her.

"Hey Sess, how bout we play some pool?" Inuyasha asked when they were done eating.

"I've always wanted to learn how to play pool!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Well then this Sesshomaru would be more than happy to teach you. Come with me." He said and they all followed him out of the room.

"Kagome you're with me. Inuyasha you're with Kikyo. You can break Inuyasha."

When it was Kagome's turn Sesshomaru stood behind her to show her how to hold her stick and aim. She couldn't help but shiver when she felt his warm breath on her neck. He chuckled when he felt her shiver. He felt himself harden at her nearness. He heard her gasp and he knew that she had felt it.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

Across the room, Inuyasha smelled his brother's arousal. "Would you like us to give you two some privacy?" He said smirking.

Kagome blushed. "No!" She said quickly wiggling out of Sesshomaru's arms.

"Must you always spoil my fun?" Sesshomaru said glaring at Inuyasha.

"Hey what can I say? It's what little brothers are for."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said taking his shot. They played a couple more games before Inuyasha started to get tired.

"Hey Sess I'm too tired to drive. Do you mind if we stay for the night?"

"Sure. You and Kikyo can share a room if you want. As for you Kagome, you will sleep with this Sesshomaru." He said smirking.

Kagome choked on her drink when he said this. "Wh..wha..what?"

He smiled. "I'm only kidding Kagome."

Inuyasha smirked. 'Time to heat things up a notch.' "Hey Kags, I heard he's pretty good in the sack." It was almost comical at how wide her eyes got.

Sesshomaru grinned. "This is true. This Sesshomaru is well known for my sexual prowess. I'm a VERY good lover if you're interested." Kagome got as red as a tomato.

"Will you two stop picking on her. What are you, a pack of horny dogs?"

The brothers looked at each other and smiled wickedly. "Yes!" They said at the same time.

"Ugh! Men!" Kikyo said rolling her eyes. She took Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Let's leave the horndogs to themselves!"

"Ok." Kagome said still blushing from the conversation.

When the two women were out of the room, Inuyasha turned to his brother. "So Sess, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About Kagome stupid!"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "This Sesshomaru is NOT stupid. That title goes to YOU dear brother."

"Keh whatever."

"As for the woman, she is...acceptable. She seems to be smart and kind. She's also very beautiful. I beleive she'd make a good mate. I know I just met her but my beast calls for her."

"Damn Sess! I knew you were attracted to her but holy shit! Your beast already claims her? Wow. I never thought you'd want a mate right after you met her." Inuyasha said shocked.

"I know. It's a little puzzling to myself as well."

"Just take it easy on her Sess. She's very shy and gets hurt easily. She's never been in a relationship before. So if you do go after her you'd better not hurt her. If you do I'll kick your pretty boy ass." Inuyasha warned.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Do you dare assume that this Sesshomaru would harm what is mine?" He said growling.

"Well you ain't exactly known for being warm and cudly." Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru was about to respond when they heard a shreik.

"Kagome!"


	6. In the pool

Both brothers fled to find Kagome to see what had happened to her. They were both confused when they saw her standing in front of the kitchen window.

Kikyo laughed at the look on their faces. "She found your pool." Kikyo said smiling. She knew how much her friend loved the water.

"Aw hell Kagome! Don't do shit like that! You about gave us a heart attack!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I don't understand." Sesshomaru said still confused.

Inuyasha sighed. "She's got a thing for water. We used to call her 'The Little Mermaid' when we were kids. You'd have to actually drag her ass out of the water."

"You never said that you had a pool." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru smiled. "You're welcome to use it if you like."

"Cool! Oh wait, I don't have a bathing suit." She said nibbling her bottom lip. Watching her he was almost tempted to claim her lips with his own.

"I can help you with that. It's not a bathing suit obviously but it will be better than nothing." He went to his room and came back with one of his shirts and a pair of trunks.

"Here you go. I hope they'll work for now."

"Gimmie! Gimmie! Gimmie!" She snatched them out of his hands and took off to put them on. He just stared in wonder.

"Well that was...interesting." He said.

Kikyo and Inuyasha laughed. "Told ya! Well we're goin to bed now. Good luck gettin her out of the pool. Just keep and eye on her ass. She has a habbit of leaning on the sides of pools and fallin asleep."

"Don't worry. She'll be perfectly safe with me. As a matter of fact I could go for a swim myself." So he went and changed to go swimming with his chosen one. 'This will be the perfect time to make the first move.' He thought to himself. His heart raced when he saw her. 'She looks good in my clothes. I'd love to see what she looks like without them.' He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her gasp. He smirked when he saw her looking him up and down.

"See somthing you like?" He asked smugly.

"Uh...sorry. I didn't mean to stare." She said blushing.

"Oh I don't mind. As a matter of fact, this Sesshomaru likes what he sees as well. You look good in my clothes." He said climbing onto the diving board.

"Th-thanks." She said still blushing.

"Oh you're quite welcome." He said before diving in. He made sure though that when he dove in that he would land close to her.

"Hey! You did that on purpose!" She said to a grinning Sesshomaru as she wiped the water from her eyes.

"Oh? What do you plan on doing about it?" He asked.

She smiled. "This!" She dunked him under and tried to swim away. Before she got away though he grabbed her ankle and yanked her under. When she came back up she glared at him. She splashed him in the face and tried to swim away again. However Sesshomaru had other plans. He reached out and grabbed her wrist. She found herself pressed up against a hard chest.

She blushed and looked into his eyes. "Sesshomaru?"

He smiled and caressed her face. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

She looked away sadly. "No. Every date I've ever been on, they take one look and run." She wasn't about to tell him why though.

He gently gripped her chin and turned her face towards him. "Then they are fools. This Sesshomaru finds you to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." She closed her eyes in bliss when his lips touched hers in a soft gentle kiss. When he pulled away he smiled at her.

"Kagome...I know we just met but this Sesshomaru's beast calls out for you. I wish to claim you. Would you...would you allow this Sesshomaru to court you?" He asked. He'd never been this nervous in his life.

Kagome was shocked. Being a half demon she knew what that meant. If his beast wanted her then that meant he wanted her as a mate! She was thrilled. She, a mere half demon could have a mate of her own. Half demons were lucky if they they found a mate because humans and demons alike detested them. She was worried about her little 'secret' though. She didn't want him to know about it just yet so she would keep it a secret for a little bit longer.

"Yes." She finally said smiling.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He yanked her to him and crashed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. When she felt his tongue enter her mouth she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Unknown to them though, they were being watched.

Inuyasha smiled when he looked out the bedroom window and saw them kissing.

"What are you smiling about?" Kikyo asked from behind him.

"Come here and look."

She smiled when she saw them making out. "I think we may have found our Kagome a mate."

He turned to her and smiled at her wickedly. "Since they're havin fun how bout we have some fun ourselves?" She laughed as he tackled her to the bed. While they 'got busy', the two outside were still making out. When they broke away for some much needed air Sesshomaru touched his forehead to hers.

"God woman what spell have you put me under? We just met and my beast needs you. I've never felt like this before. Is this what love at first sight feels like I wonder." He whispered.

"Maybe." She whispered back.

"I hope so because I like the way it feels." He said.

"Me too." She whispered.

He gazed into her eyes intently before lowering his head to hers once more for a heated kiss. He held her close and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. He started to kiss her neck and nibbled on her ear. When he pulled away she saw the desire in his eyes.

"I think we should stop. If we continue I'll be tempted to skip the courting and mate you right now." He said huskily.

"Yeah." Was all she could say.

"How about we get out now?"

"Aw do we have to?" She pouted.

He laughed. "They were right about you. You really do love the water."

"You bet! It's just that I feel so free in the water. It calms me."

"Well how about this. If you get out I'll tell you more about my clan."

"Ok!" Quicker than lightning she was out of the pool. She giggled when she found herself lifted into a pair of strong arms. "You do know I can walk."

He smiled. "This Sesshomaru would rather you be in my arms my sweet." He carried her all the way to the bathroom. He gave her a towel, a pair of his boxers and one of his big shirts to wear to bed since she didn't have anything to wear.


	7. Getting to know you

When Kagome went back to the living room she saw Sesshomaru walking in with two glasses of wine and she couldn't help but stare. He had on black silk pjs. The black contrasted with his moonspun silver-white hair. He looked like a celestial god.

"Sit." He said handing her a glass of wine.

"Thanks."

"You are quite welcome my sweet." He said sitting next to her.

"So, what is it you wish to know of this Sesshomaru's family?"

"I have so many questions I don't know where to start. Hmm... Oh I know! Your dad, what was he like?"

He smiled. "Father was a good man. He was strong, kind, smart, funny and powerful. He could be very strict when he wanted to be. He was never cruel though. He was also very protective."

"What did you guys do for fun together?"

He snorted. "Fun? My father's idea of fun left a lot to be desired."

"Oh? Why?"

"He lived to train. For hours on end he would teach me how to weild a sword. At first I hated it. He'd laugh when I'd complain about how sore I was." He paused smiling. "He said that pain was part of becoming strong. After I got used to it I began to love sparring with him. Especially when I beat him finally."

"What else did you guys do?"

"He would tell me stories of my clan. I enjoyed it almost as much as you do. The thing I loved most of all though, was the day he said I was old enough to patrol the lands with him. I remember how proud he was when I made my first kill. It was a small demon no bigger than a cat but that didn't matter to him."

"Sounds like you really loved him."

He sighed and smiled sadly. "Yes I did. I loved him so much. He was my hero. I looked up to him and hoped that I would be like him when I grew up. I miss him greatly. The day he died a part of me died along with him. I became cold and distant. That's the reason I'm known as 'The Ice Prince'. He wasn't just my father, he was also my best friend."

She put her hand on his leg. "I'm so sorry."

He placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Don't be. He's in a better place now."

"What about your mom?"

He growled. "She was nothing but a bitch. I don't mean in just the female dog sence either. I hated her and I always will. She always treated me like I was beneath her. She hated me because she wanted a daughter, not a son. She finally got her wish when she cheated on father and birthed another mans child. Father begged her to stay. He told her he'd even raise the child as his own. However she picked her lover over us. Father fell into a deep depression. That is until he met Izayoi."

"Inuyasha's mom?"

"Correct. Now she was a woman anyone would love to have for a mother. She was so kind and had a gentle spirit. She was everything a mother should be. Contrary to what people believed I never had a problem with her. Even though I was not of her blood she treated me as if I were one of her own. Father would get upset with her sometimes. He said she spoiled me too much. She made sure that when I wasn't with father that I was with her. We spent a lot of time together. That is until the whelp came along." He growled at that last remark.

She giggled. "You sound as if you were jealous."

"Indead I was. I hated him at first. I couldn't understand why a screaming infant needed all that attention. As he got older, I picked on him constantly. Some of my little stunts got me in trouble." He chuckled. "One time for example, was when he was only 4. He followed me around all day and annoyed the hell out of me. So I came up with an idea. It sounded like a perfect plan to get rid of him at the time."

"What did you do?"

"I took him out into the forest and left him there. Imagine my surprise when father came into my room hours later holding the crying whelp. When I saw the red in father's eyes I knew I was in for it. That was the first and last time he ever struck me. He felt terrible for days. However that wasn't my only punishment. In order to regain Inuyasha's trust, I had to take him every where with me for the next few weeks. The little twit made sure he got me into trouble any time he could. Sometimes I could have strangled him."

She laughed. "I know what you mean."

"One time he really pissed me off. I was 16 and he was about 5 or 6. There was a girl that I really liked. One night I was sneaking out to go see her and wouldn't you know the brat caught me and told father. I was orderd to go to bed. The next day she came to my home thinking that something had happened to me because it wasn't like me to miss our dates. Inuyasha, the loving brother he is, told the girl that I had wet the bed and was ordered to stay in my room for punishment. Needless to say I never saw her again. She said she couldn't be with someone who still acted like a baby. I could have killed him for that one."

She laughed. "You know, I could actually see him doing somthing like that. He's so immature."

"I agree with you there. So...what about you? What are your parents like?"

She looked away sadly. "I don't know. I never knew them."

"What happened to them?"

She didn't really want to tell him everything. Her father was a cat demon and her mother was human. The man's beast had taken over one night and had raped her mother. After she was born her mother was so disgusted that she had birthed a hanyou, that she put her up for adoption and killed herself. So she told him a little bit of what happened.

"I was put up for adoption. The agency said mother was raped and she couldn't handle what happened and killed herself."

"That's terrible. Did you ever find out anything about your...father?"

"No. I don't even know if he's still alive."

He decided to change the subject. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Oh lots of things! I love dancing, singing, painting, reading, wrighting and of course swimming. I also like to play the flute. I love animals of all kinds. I just love listening to Naraku Onigumo. He's like the best rocker of all time! I used to think he was the hottest guy alive. Then I met you. He doesn't even hold a candle next to you!"

"Hn. That is obvious. This Sesshomaru is the most beautiful being to walk this earth."

"Talk about vain." She said rolling her eyes.

"This Sesshomaru, vain? You have no idea. So what do you do for a living?"

"Oh, since I love animals so much I became a vet. I also have a soft spot for abandoned pets. I have a habbit of bringing home the poor things. Inuyasha always has a fit though. He hates animals."

He laughed. "So how often do you do this?"

She looked at him sheepishly. "Well...about 2 or 3 times a week. He always makes me take them back though." She said pouting. This caused him to laugh even louder. They talked for hours before they realized how late it was.

"Damn! We've been up almost all night! It's already 5." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "So it is. Perhaps we should turn in then. Since this Sesshomaru is loathe to let you go, why don't we both sleep here so I can hold you?"

Kagome blushed. "O-ok."

He laid down and held his arms out to her. "Come here. I promise I won't bite. That is unless you want me to." He said with a sexy grin.

"Se..Sesshomaru!" She said blushing as she lay down with him.

He smiled and gave her a sweet gentle kiss. "Good night my sweet."

"Good night." She said laying her head on his chest.

He stayed awake until she fell asleep. He smiled. 'Finally, after 500 years of being alone I have someone to love. She is the perfect one for me and will bare me beautiful pups. I plan on pupping her over and over again. I know she will be a good mother and will keep me well satisfied.' He thought with a wicked smirk. Soon he fell asleep.


	8. The next day

Inuyasha and Kikyo were shocked the next morning when they saw Kagome and Sesshomaru sleeping in each other's arms.

"Aww! They look so cute together!" Kikyo whispered.

Inuyasha smiled. "I bet you anything that I'll soon have a pack sister. He's perfect for her. I know he'll take good care of her. He has too much honor to ever hurt her."

"You do know it's impolite to talk about others brother. Even more so if they're in the same room." Sesshomaru said.

"Sorry." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't be too loud. She needs her sleep. We were up pretty late and before you get any perverted ideas, we did nothing of a sexual nature." He paused smirking. "However we did make out a little and let me tell you something, her lips taste so sweet."

"Ok now who's the perv." Inuyasha said.

"Come on Yash. Let's let them sleep longer."

"Yeah ok. We're goin out for breakfast do you want anything?"

"No."

"Ok. Later lovebird." Inuyasha smirked when he heard Sesshomaru growl at him.

When he heard them leave he held her tighter. He nuzzled her hair and took in her sweet scent. Soon her calming scent had him drifting into a peacful slumber. An hour later he woke as Kagome began to stir.

"Good morning my sweet." He said caressing her face.

"Mmm...good morning." She said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. He smiled and leaned in to claim her lips in a soft gentle kiss.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked. She nodded. "This Sesshomaru had the best night of sleep I've had in years. Hmm...I wonder if it had anything to do with the angel in my arms." He said giving her a gentle squeeze. Just then Kagome's stomache growled making her blush.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Come, let's go have breakfast. This Sesshomaru shall cook whatever you like."

"You cook?"

"Did you think this Sesshomaru was unable to take care of his own needs?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

"No it's not that. It's just...your'e a guy."

"Well the last time I checked I was." He said smirking.

"It's just that most guys don't cook. At least Inuyasha doesn't anyway. I'm the one who normally does all the cooking. If it wasn't for me we'd have instant ramen 3 times a day every day."

He laughed. "He always did like that stuff. I'm not one to settle for the same thing every day. I enjoy cooking actually. So, what would you like for me to fix you?"

"Just surprise me. Do you want any help?"

"No. You're my woman now. It is my job and pleasure to take care of you." He gave her a quick kiss and went to make their breakfast. A little bit later he came back with their food.

"I hope you like it. It's a spanish omelete."

She eyed the food hungrily. "Smells yummy!" He watched as she took a bite and her eyes lit up.

"I take it you like it?" He asked smiling. She nodded. They ate in silence, looking at each other now and then.

"That was really good Sess! Thank you."

"You are most welcome." He said taking her hand.

"Since you made breakfast how about I help you with the dishes?"

"Sure." She followed him into the kitchen and started the water.

"I'll wash and you dry."

"Whatever my lady wishes." He teased bowing.

"Oh ha ha." She looked at him and when he wasn't paying attention she scooped up some suds. "Hey Sess." When he turned to look at her she blew them in his face. She burst out laughing as she watched the bubbles land on him.

"So, you think that is funny do you?" He asked wiping the suds from his face. He grabbed a handful of suds and did the same to her. She splashed him and he splashed back. They were making a huge mess but they were having too much fun to care. Their laughter stopped when he pulled her to him.

"You are so beautiful. You are perfect for this Sesshomaru." He whispered. He claimed her lips in a soul stealing kiss. His kiss set her blood on fire. He abruptly pulled away and sat her on the counter.

"Your lips taste so sweet." He whispered kissing her softly. "Your scent is intoxicating." He said nuzzling her neck and breathing in her scent. "Your skin is so soft and you taste divine." She shivered when he licked her shoulder.

"Mmm." She moaned when he started nibbling her neck and then gave her a gentle nip to her ear.

"God woman you drive me insane. You don't know how much I want you right now." He whispered huskily. He gazed into her eyes for a moment before crashing his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. She ran her hands through his silky hair as he caressed her legs. Their kisses became more heated and desperate.

"Well now we know why you didn't want to go with us for breakfast. Guess you had other plans huh?" They broke away quickly to see a smirking Inuyasha and blushing Kikyo.

Sesshomaru glared at him and growled. "Once again you manage to spoil this Sesshomaru's fun brother."

"Oh quit whining." Inuyasha said. He smirked at them and asked, "So, did ya do anything yet?"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled slapping him in the back of the head.

"What? I was just askin!"

"Trust me brother if I had taken her you would know it." He looked at Kagome and gave her a sexy smirk. "If I had, she'd still be calling out my name and would continue to do so for a LONG time." Kagome blushed at his words and the heated way he was looking at her.

"Um..Kagome, we stopped by your place and got you some cloathes." Kikyo gave her a bag.

She squeeled when she saw her bathing suit among her clothes. "You brought my bathing suit! Hey Sess, do you mind?"

"You may use the pool anytime you wish."

"I brought mine too. I'll join you." Kikyo said.

"Make sure you come and model for Sess Kags. Trust me bro she looks hot in her bathing suit."

Sesshomaru growled in warning.

"Relax. She's just my friend. Just because she's hot that doesn't mean I wanna do her." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"What was that half-breed?" Sesshomaru growled even louder. He didn't realize he'd called him a half-breed. He didn't sence the sadness coming from Kagome at his words. Nor did he notice how she'd flinched as if she'd been slapped. Kikyo and Inuyasha did though.

"Uh...Sess?" Inuyasha said glancing at Kagome. Sesshomaru noticed and looked at her.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" He asked but she wouldn't look at him.

"You...you said IT again." She whispered. First confussion and then realization crossed his face as he recalled what he'd said.

"I am sorry. I had forgotten how that word upset you." He said hugging her.

"It's ok. You just have to stop saying that though. It's mean and just as bad as a racial comment." She said pouting prettily.

"I guess I never thought of it that way."

Inuyasha grabbed his chest feigning shock. "Guys I think I'm gonna have a heart attack! Sesshomaru just admitted that he didn't think for once!"

"Ugh! You are so immature!" Kikyo said rolling her eyes. "Come on Kagome. Lets go swimming." When the girls left the room Inuyasha smirked at Sesshomaru.

"So, you gettin with her?"

At first Sesshmaru just stared at him. "This Sesshomaru has asked to court her."

"Damn that was fast! Boy she really left an impression on you man!"

Sesshomaru smiled. "That she did brother. She's a wonderful woman."

"So what did she say?"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"Yes! I knew it! I knew you guys were diggin on each other last night! Who woulda thought that my best friend would be my pack sister?"


	9. Courting conversations

While the brothers talked to each other indoors, Kikyo and Kagome were having their own conversation.

"Ok spill it. What's with you two? Are you gonna date now?" Kikyo asked as they headed out to the pool.

"Well...it's a bit more than that. He um...asked to court me and I said yes."

Kikyo squeeled hugging her. "I'm so happy for you! I just wish Inuyasha would start an official courtship."

"What!? You mean you two have been dating for two years and he still hasn't started the official courtship!?"

"No. He said dating's the same thing."

"That stupid dog! He knows that they are totally not the same thing!" Kagome said. A courtship was the final step towards taking a mate. Some demons started dating and then would move on to the courtship once they were close. Some demons like Kagome and Sesshomaru, went straight to courting when they meet. The couples like them do this because their beast had already decided that they'd found their mate.

"I'm sure he'll make it official soon."

"I wonder what you're going to get for your first courtship gift?" Kikyo said. When demons began a courtship, there were 3 courtship gifts given. Each gift was given at different times. It wasn't until the third gift that the couple would become actual mates.

"Right now I don't care. I'm just glad that I finally found someone."

Kikyo sighed. "Kagome...you do know that you have to tell him don't you? You can't keep it a secret forever." She whispered.

"I know but I'm going to wait awhile. I'll tell him when he knows me a little bit better. Maybe that way he'll like me too much to care about what I am."

"Kagome we told you he wasn't like that!"

"I know Kikyo! I'm just scared. I finally have a shot at getting a mate and I don't want to blow it!"

"Ok. Just know that Inuyasha and I will always be by your side and respect your wishes. We just want you to trust him. From what I've seen and heard he seems perfect for you Kags."

"Perfect isn't the word. He's hot, sexy, smart, sophisticated, sexy, strong, very sweet, and did I mention he's sexy?" Kagome said giggling.

"Sounds like you've fallen for me already my sweet. I must say, this Sesshomaru has fallen for you and I find you sexy as well."

"Sesshomaru! How long have you been there?" Kagome asked afraid he'd heard the whole conversation.

"Long enough to know how perfect you think I am."

"Damn Sess! Talk about being stuck on yourself! You sure you ain't in love with yourself?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Well I am perfection. My name proves that."

Inuyasha snorted. "Your name means KILLING perfection smart ass!" Without a word, Sesshomaru walked over to him and shoved him into the pool. Kikyo and Kagome laughed when he came back up for air.

"You asshole! I'll get you for that!"

Sesshomaru smirked and took his shirt off. "Oh really? Just what do you plan on doing about it little brother?" Before Inuyasha could respond, Sesshomaru dove in and splashed water everywhere. This made the girls squeel and Inuyasha curse.

"You smart ass!" Inuyasha yelled wiping water from his eyes.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Well this Sesshomaru does prefer to be a smart ass rather than a dumb ass like you."

"Why you!" Quick as lightning, Inuyasha swam over to him and dunked him under. Kagome and Kikyo laughed as they watched them wrestle in the water.

"What're you guys laughin at?" Inuyasha asked. He looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Uh-oh. Let's get outta here!" Kikyo said. The girls didn't get to far though. They both squeeled as they were pulled into their man's arms. Inuyasha tossed kikyo into the water, and Sesshomaru pulled Kagome up against his hard toned body.

"You know something, Inuyasha was right."

"About what?" She asked rubbing his chest.

"You really do look hot in this bathing suit. I must say red is definitly your color. Do you know what else?" He whispered nuzzling her neck.

"What?"

"I bet you would look even better without it." He said. She moaned when he ground his hips into hers.

"Do you see what you do to me woman?" He whispered. He kissed her lightly as he ground his arousal into her once more.

"Sesshomaru!" She moaned becoming aroused herself. She pulled his head down and gave him a tender kiss. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and drank from her lips hungrily. He pulled away and kissed his way down her throat. Then he licked his way up to her ear and gave it a gentle nip.

"Sesshomaru!" She closed her eyes in delight.

"Gods woman! You make me lose control so easily! I think for our sanitys sake we're going to have to make this a short courtship. I'm tempted to give you all three gifts right now so that I can take you. I want to make you mine so bad I can taste it." He said resting his forehead on hers.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered in shock before kissing him again. She rubbed against him and he moaned.

"Kagome. You are so beautiful. I am glad to call you mine." He whispered against her lips. They heard a soft sigh. That's when they remembered they weren't alone. They turned their heads to look at Kikyo and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was leaning against the side of the pool smirking with his arm around a starry eyed Kikyo.

"Sorry guys." Kagome mumbled blushing.

"Oh that's ok. We were enjoying the show. Feel free to continue." Inuyasha said.

"Oh stop it you perv! Trust you to ruin a romantic moment! Why can't you be sweet and romantic like that?"

"Hey! I can be romantic!" Inuyasha pouted.

Kikyo snorted and rolled her eyes. "Sorry Yash, but telling a girl that they're hot and you'd totally do them is not romantic."

"Never heard you complain though." He said smugly.

"Ugh! Totally hopeless!" She said throwing her hands up in the air. Sesshomaru and Kagome laughed.

"Quit your laughin! I ain't hopeless!"

"No. Not hopeless, just brainless." Sesshomaru teased.

"If you don't shut up Sesshomaru, your gonna be balless!" Inuyasha growled.

"Hmp. At least this Sesshomaru has balls." He growled back.

"Why you!" Inuyasha raised his fist and shook it at him in anger.

"Boys! Settle down!" Kikyo yelled.

"Shut it wench!" Inuyasha instantly regretted his words.

"Wench?" She said glaring at him.

"Uh-oh. She's gonna kill him. She hates it when he says that. He usually gets a few knots on his head for it." Kagome whispered.

"Really now? He always tells me he gets them from fights his been in. He never said they were from his woman."

"Now don't tease him you bully." Kagome said poking him in the chest.

"This Sesshomaru a bully? You have no idea." He said smirking. They watched as Kikyo chased Inuyasha around the pool ranting and raving.

Sesshomaru leaned in and licked her earlobe. "Why don't we leave these two to their little spat and go inside for some more...pleasurable entertainment." She shivered in delight as he breathed on her neck.

"Ok." She no sooner said that when she found herself back into the house in his arms.

**A/N: I hope you are all liking this so far. Thanks to those of you who have left reviews. **


	10. The first gift

Once Sesshomaru got inside the house he put her down and kissed her. He pulled away and smiled at her as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing those sweet lips of yours." He said and kissed her again. He nuzzled her neck and then pulled away from her.

"Come. I have something I wish to show you." She followed him to a huge bedroom.

"Is this your room?"

"Yes. I'm hoping that it will soon be OUR room." He smirked when he saw her look at the bed and blush.

"Now I want you to close your eyes."

"Why?" She asked. "It's a surprise."

"Ok." She did as he told her. A moment later she felt his arms go around her neck and something cold touched her chest.

"Perfect. Now open your eyes." She did and looked to see what he'd placed around her neck. She gasped. It was a beautiful necklace. A silver chain held a dark blue crystal crescent moon.

"Oh Sesshomaru! It's beautiful!"

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "Kagome...this is my first courtship gift for you. It is my family crest. The crystal has some of my demonic aura. It's for protection. Never take it off. Not only does it offer some protection, it also allows others to see that you are being courted by this Sesshomaru."

"Thank you so much! I swear to never take it off!" She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome love." He said taking her in his arms. He closed his eyes and held her tight. She giggled when she heard him make a purring sound.

"I didn't know that dogs purred."

He chuckled. "It is my beast. He's happy you like your courting gift." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "You've made me so happy Kagome. I am glad that you have accepted my suit. I can't wait until the day I claim you as mine and pup you. Just so you know, I want a lot of pups. As many as we can have." He smirked wickedly. "I know I'll love making them too. I can promise you this, so will you. I can assure you that." Just as he lowered his lips to hers, Inuyasha flew into the room.

"Ok asshole! What did you do to her? I told you if you hurt her that I'd kick your pretty boy ass!"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "You dare insinuate that this Sesshomaru would harm what is his?" He said in a cold tone.

"Don't stand there and act all dumb! I can smell her tears from here!" Kikyo came up behind him and tried to pull him out of the room.

Sesshomaru glared and said. "Perhaps it is YOU who are the dumb one brother. Does it look as if I've hurt her?"

"Well maybe you didn't hurt her but you coulda hurt her feelings or somethin!"

"For gods sake Inuyasha! Do you honestly think she'd be standing there in his arms if he'd hurt her in any way?" Kikyo asked.

"Enough! Kagome love, why don't you show them?" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok." She turned around and Inuyasha gasped when he saw the necklace.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked in awe.

"Yes brother. It is our crest. It's my first courtship gift to her." He said smirking.

"Inuyasha, I was crying because I'm happy. That's all."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's ok brother. I realize she's like a sister to you and you feel the need to protect her."

Kikyo walked up to her and looked at the necklace. "It's beautiful Kagome! You are so lucky." She said sadly.

"What's wrong Kikyo?" She asked.

"It's just...I wish I had a courtship gift." She said quietly.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and shot to Inuyasha's. "You've been with her for 2 years and haven't given her ONE courtship gift?"

Inuyasha shuffled his feet nervously. "No. So what though? I get her presents for her birthday and christmas, ain't that enough?" Kikyo shot him a dirty look.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "You stupid fool. That is NOT how a courtship of a mate is done and you know it. You and I both know that the actual courtship doesn't start until the REAL first gift is given. Only after the third gift can we actually claim our mates."

"Keh. We have sex all the time. It's the same thing."

"You stupid mutt. Having sex and claiming your mate are two different things." Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever. I ain't gonna buy some dumb gift just to get laid." He said without thinking.

"What do you mean some dumb gift just to get laid?! You asshole! The courtship gifts are supposed to be thoughtful and have meaning. You don't give them to get laid! As for you getting laid, that's not going to happen for a loooong time. If you're with me just to get laid then find someone else! I'm not going to stick around just for a quick fuck! I want a deeper relationship than that!" Kikyo shouted.

Inuyasha sighed. "I want a deeper relationship too. I'm just not ready to settle down to mate and marry and have kids yet. I never meant to hurt you."

"Oh. I see. Well this changes everything then." Kikyo said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"I wasn't going to say anything just yet. I didn't want to take the spotlight from you guys."

"What is it Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Well...you guys know that I come from a long line of mikos right?" They all nodded their heads. "Well I'm able to mask my aura. I've been masking another as well." She dropped her sheild. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha noticed it right away. There was no doubt about it. There was another aura.

**A/N: Seems like Kagome wasn't the only one keeping secrets huh? I wonder what that other aura they can feel is? It's not too hard to figure out but for those of you who can't you'll find out what's up with Kikyo in the next chapter!**


	11. Celebration

Inuyasha walked up to Kikyo and leaned in to take in her scent. He pulled back shocked. "You're pupped!"

"Yes." She said smiling.

"Is it mine?" He said without thinking. He was so shocked and excited that he hadn't realized what he'd just said.

"WHAT?! What do you mean is it yours?! You know it's yours you idiot!" Kikyo yelled.

"Huh? I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that! I mean are you sure you want it? It's gonna have demon in it after all."

"Yes I want it stupid!"

Sesshomaru laughed. "Relax Kikyo. He's just nervous. Father did the same thing with Inuyasha's mother when she was pregnant with him. He knew that he was his but he blurt out the first thing that came to his mouth. He didn't think he'd ever have any other pups besides me."

"Yeah, what he said." Inuyasha said still in shock.

"Well since both of us have good news, why don't we go out to dinner and celebrate?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Great idea! You pick the place Sess. Kikyo and I will go get ready and be back in an hour." Inuyasha said.

"Since they already brought me a change of cloathes, I'll go get ready now." Kagome said. An hour later they were all ready and Sesshomaru took them to a nice Italian restauraunt.

"Nice choice Sess." Inuyasha said looking at his menu.

"Well I'm sure our women appreciate going to some place nice. By the way order whatever you like, I'm buying."

"Hey! I can pay for my woman!" Inuyasha said insulted.

Sesshomaru sighed. "This Sesshomaru wasn't trying to offend you. I know you can pay for your own meal. I'm doing this because I'm celebrating the fact that I'm going to be an uncle."

"Oh. Sorry Sess." He mumbled embarrassed. After dinner they went to see a movie.

"I want to thank you for tonight. It was very nice." Kagome said when they got back to his place.

"You're very welcome my sweet. I wish you didn't have to go home. These last 2 days have been wonderful." He said before she got ready to leave.

"I know. It's strange though. I feel like we've been together forever." She said as he took her in his arms.

"I feel the same. I'm looking forward to seeing you again my sweet."

"Me too." She said before kissing him. The sound of a car honking brought them out of their kiss.

"Kagome get your ass out here! We gotta go!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well that's my cue. I can't wait to see you again."

"Have a safe trip home love." He gave her a quick kiss and then watched as she left.

"It's about time!" Inuyasha yelled when she got into the car.

"Oh be quiet!"

"Keh." They rode in silence as they took Kikyo home. When they got back to their place, they both flopped down onto the couch.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "So, you're gonna be a daddy huh? You excited?"

"Yeah." He said smiling. "What about you? Your gonna finally have a mate. Not only that but your going to be my pack sister. I already thought of you as my sister and now it is gonna be official."

"Yeah it's nice." She said dreamily. "You do know that now that you're going to have a pup you need to claim her as your mate don't you?"

"Yes I know. What about you? You're gonna have to come clean sooner or later."

Kagome sighed. "I know. I've decided to tell him after he gives me the second courtship gift. Maybe that way he'll like me too much to care about what I am. I'll just have to wait until then to take off my concealment charm."

Inuyasha growled. "Dammit Kagome! How many times do I gotta tell you that kind of thing don't bother him?! Hell if it did he wouldn't mate you. You'd have hanyou kids for cryin out loud! If havin hanyou kids don't bother him, why would havin a hanyou mate?"

"Inuyasha having hanyou children and having a hanyou mate are two different things."

"Keh whatever. I just hope you know what your doin. I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight little kitty." He teased.

"Goodnight dog boy." She teased back.


	12. No animals allowed!

The next morning Kagome was about to leave for work when Inuyasha called out to her. "Have fun at work Kags. Remember, DON'T bring home ANY damn animals." She rolled her eyes. He said this every day she had to work but it never stopped her before.

"Yeah yeah whatever." She mumbled walking out the door.

"I mean it! NO ANIMALS!" She heard him yell. Later that night just as he figured she would, she came walking in with a pure white puppy with ice blue eyes.

"KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY?!" Inuyasha screamed when he saw it.

Kagome pouted prettily. "Oh come on Inuyasha! He's cute! He reminds me of you and Sess. Except for the blue eyes that is."

He sighed. "Kags when are you gonna learn? You can't keep bringing these damn animals home!"

"Please Inuyasha? He needs me!" She pleaded.

"Kagome you say that about every animal!"

"Come on just this once?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"Did you ever stop and think about what's gonna happen to this mutt when you become Sesshomaru's mate? He ain't gonna let you keep him!"

Kagome smiled. "Actually Inuyasha...he's the one who brought him in. He found him on the side of the road. He wanted to see where I worked and decided to bring him in so that he could be put up for adoption."

Inuyasha growled. "I smell a set up. I'm callin that dirty bastard right now!" He stomped over to the phone and called Sesshomaru.

"Hello?"

"Don't you hello me Sesshomaru! That was dirty you know."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru knew what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb you sneaky bastard! You took that damn mutt in knowing that she'd want it!"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're speaking of." Inuyasha growled when he heard the amusement in his voice. He growled even louder when Sesshomaru flat out laughed at him.

"Asshole!" Inuyasha screamed before slamming the phone down.

"Well?" Kagome asked with puppy dog eyes.

Inuyasha sighed. "You can keep the damn thing. I better not catch that mutt in my stuff though! It better not make any messes or it goes bye bye."

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squeeled.

"Yeah yeah. What are ya gonna name the mutt?"

"He's not a mutt!"

"Keh."

"Hmm...how about...Prince?"

"Sounds good to me Kags."

"So Prince it is then!"

"I'm gonna go over to Kikyo's. I uh...I'm gonna take your advice." He said.

"What advice?"

"Well...I'm gonna give her a courtship gift to start the official courtship."

"Oh Inuyasha! I'm so happy for you! What did you get her?" She asked excited for her friend.

"While you were at work today I went to the jewelry store and bought her a ring."

"Let me see!" He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box and she gasped. It was beautiful. It was a blood red ruby with tiny diamonds all around it.

"She's gonna love it!" She said hugging him.

"I hope so. Well I'm gonna go ahead and go. I may not be back tonight, is that ok?"

"Yeah sure. I'm just gonna call Sesshomaru and then head up to bed anyways."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then. Oh and in case I ain't back in time for you to leave for work tomorrow-"

"Don't bring home any more animals. I know, I know. I won't because I already have Prince." She interrupted. After he left she ran to the phone and called Sesshomaru.

"What do you want now mutt?"

"Now look here you over grown dog, I'm NOT a mutt!"

"This Sesshomaru is sorry love. I thought you were that annoying brother of mine calling to bitch at me some more."

She laughed. "Yeah. He was pretty pissed when he saw Prince. That's what I named him. I get to keep him too!"

"So the moron's actually giving in this time eh?"

"Hey you, be nice. Now for the real reason I called. I've got some good news."

"Oh? Are you going to skip the next 2 courtship gifts so I can go ahead and mate you?" He teased.

"Sesshomaru!"

He laughed. "Though it sounds like a good idea, I'm only kidding. So, what's this good news?"

"Inuyasha's going to Kikyo's right now to give her an official courtship gift! Isn't that great?!"

"This is good news. It's about time he makes his move. I hope he has her marked before the pup comes."

"I agree. Say, I was wondering if you'd like to go out again soon?"

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Well there's this art museum that just opened up. Do you wanna go?"

"Sure. This Sesshomaru has an appreciation for art and I'd love to accompany you."

"Great!"

"When would you like to go?" He asked.

"I get off work at 2 tomorrow, so how about I come to your place around 3?" She asked.

"That will work."

"I'm getting tired so I'm gonna go now." She said yawning.

"Ok. Sweet dreams love. Make sure those sweet dreams are about me."

"Sesshomaru! You are so bad."

He laughed. "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Sess. I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up and went to bed.

**A/N: Kagome's a little like myself. If I could, I'd adopt all kinds of abandoned cats and dogs. But sadly I don't have the money or the space to do that.**


	13. A date and the second gift

The next day went by fast and before she knew it she was standing at Sesshomaru's door ringing the doorbell. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he saw her. She had on a cherry red strapless dress made from silk. Her hair was done up in a bun with several ringlets framing her face. To complete the look she had on tiny ruby earrings and a slender braclet that also had tiny rubies.

"Kagome! You look beautiful!" He breathed.

"Thank you Sess. You don't look half bad yourself." He had on a pair of black slacks and a silk white button up shirt. He left a few buttons undone and she could see his toned chest.

"Thank you love." He said and kissed her softly. "Shall we get going then?" He grabbed her hand and walked her to his car.

They had a wonderful time at the museum. Sesshomaru even saw some paintings that one of his ancestors had done. It was late when she finally made it home. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"So how'd it go with Kikyo?" She asked.

"She said yes." He said smiling. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

"Me too Kags." He said grinning. "So where you been?"

"Sesshomaru and I went to that new art museum that just opened up."

"Keh. Leave it to you two to go to the most boring place in the world."

"Hey! I'll have you know it was a lot of fun. We even saw some paintings that one of your ancestors did. Isn't that cool?"

"Oh yeah sure. I'm just jumpin for joy." He said rolling his eyes.

"Hmp! Well fine then! Be that way! I'm going to bed."

"Keh." He said before returning to the tv.

The next few weeks went by wonderfuly. Kagome and Sesshomaru spent a lot of time together and grew closer every day. Even though things were going good, they were about to turn bad.

It all started one day when Sesshomaru invited her over for dinner. It was very romantic. He'd made them a special dinner and they ate in candle light. After they were done he came over to Kagome and pulled her to her feet. He gave her a quick kiss and looked into her eyes.

"If I recall you told me once that you liked to play the flute correct?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Good. Come with me." He took her to his library and gave her a long package that was sitting on his desk.

"Go ahead, open it." He smiled when she squeeled after she opened it. Inside was a nice shiny flute. "This is my second courtship gift to you. Now you can play beautiful music for this Sesshomaru."

"Thanks Sess!" She said hugging him.

"You're quite welcome my sweet. Now why don't you play this Sesshomaru a song?" She did as told. His beast purred in delight at the beautiful soft melody. It was calming to his soul.

"That was beautiful Kagome."

"Thank you." She said. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Go ahead and play to your hearts content while I go see who that is." He went to answer the door to find one of his old allies standing there smiling at him.

"Well I never thought I'd see you again. Come in." He told him.

"Thanks!"

"So, what can I do for you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh nothing. I just thought I'd come by and say congrats."

"Oh? For what?"

"Come on Sesshomaru. Word gets around fast. I heard you're courting a potential mate."

"Oh I assure you she's not a potential mate. She's definetly the one for me. I just gave her the second courtship gift."

The faint sound of Kagome's flute floated through the air.

"What's that enchanting sound?"

"That would be her. She's in my library. Come and I'll introduce you."

Kagome was so wrapped up in playing her flute that she didn't notice the two men enter the room. She jumped when Sesshomaru came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

He chuckled. "Relax love. It's only me. I'd like to introduce you to someone." He turned her around and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"This is my chosen one. Kagome, this is an old ally and friend of mine, Kouga of the wolf demon tribe."

**A/N: I told you all at the begining of this story that Kouga would make another entrance in her life! What misfourtune will befall Kagome now? **


	14. Sesshomaru finds out

"YOU!" Kagome and Kouga yelled at the same time.

'Oh no! Not now! He's gonna expose me, I just know it!' Kagome thought panicing.

"You two know each other?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh we've met. Although you do look a little different. I wonder if you're concealing it?" Kouga said smugly.

"Kouga?" Sesshomaru said confused.

Kouga laughed. "That's it isn't it Kagome? You have a concealing charm." He looked at Sesshomaru. "Tell me Sesshomaru, how fond of cats are you?"

"Kouga please don't do this!" Kagome begged.

"What is going on? This Sesshomaru demands to know! Now answer me Kouga. Why do you upset her?"

Kouga sighed dramatically. "Well I hate to be the barer of bad news, but it appears you've been lied to. You see this little woman is no ordinary woman at all."

"Kouga stop!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. He deserves to know the truth." He looked at Sesshomaru. "My friend, you've been dooped by this...thing. This dirty half-breed."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in shock. "Kagome...?" His voice trailed off as he looked into her eyes.

"All this time you've been with a human posing half-breed." Kouga saidd smirking. Sesshomaru had him pinned to the wall in an instant.

"Don't you dare call her that! Do you hear me? Now get out!" He snarled. Kouga wasn't stupid. He knew Sesshomaru had a rep for being ruthless so he didn't take his time bolting.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru turned his back to her. "Kagome...is what he said true?" He asked quietly.

"Sesshomaru...I..."

"Is it true?" Sesshomaru snapped.

She took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm a cat hanyou." She whispered. "I wanted to tell you but I-" She was cut off by a growl from him.

"I think you should go." He whispered balling up his fists.

"But-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" He roared spinning around. Her eyes widened in fear and hurt when she saw blood red eyes glaring at her angrily. She fled with tears in her eyes. Not once did she look back as she ran home crying. She slammed the door when she came in.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Kikyo asked. She looked over and saw her wrapped in Inuyasha's arms in front of the tv.

She glared at them. "You two are the biggest liars I've ever met! You set me up knowing I'd get hurt in the end! I hate you both so much right now!"

"Kagome calm down! What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think Sesshomaru and I are over."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha and Kikyo both yelled.

"It's true." She told them what had happened. At the end, Inuyasha was so enraged that his beast had taken over.

"I'll protect sister. You're pack now. No one hurts you!" With that he was out the door and on his way to Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru was surprised to open the door to see that Inuyasha's beast had taken over.

"What is it?"

"Bastard! You hurt sister! Now you pay!"

"Sister? We have no sister."

"Kagome is pack sister. She's a good girl. You hurt her, now I hurt you!" Inuyasha snarled lunging at him. He pinned him to the floor and punched him in the face. He kept punching him until Sesshomaru's entire face was bloody. He stood and kicked him in the ribs several times.

"Now you listen. You stay away from sister! Never come near her again! Never hurt her again! You do and I'll kill you!"

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt her."

"Too bad! Stay away! Leave sister alone or I'll kill you!" Inuyasha snarled before walking out the door. Inuyasha's beast had finally calmed down by the time he got home. When he came into the living room he saw Kagome had fallen asleep with her head in Kikyo's lap.

"How is she?" He asked.

"How do you think she is stupid?!" She said glaring at him.

"I just don't understand what would set him off like this. So what if she's a cat hanyou? The weird part is, hanyou's don't really bother him. So why would the fact that she's one would bother him? It doesn't make any sense?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Inuyasha...it gets worse. He just gave her the second courtship gift tonight." That's when he noticed the flute in her hands.

"Crap! She was gonna tell him after he gave her the second gift. That mangy wolf beat her to it!"

"Do you think that could be the reason why he was so upset? That he found out from someone else first?" Kikyo asked.

He sighed. "I don't know. It's possible." He walked over and took her from Kikyo. "I'm gonna go put her to bed."

"I have to get going anyway. I gotta get to work. Watch over her please. She's really hurt by this. She said she really loves him and she was going to tell him tonight. Kouga ruined everything! Poor Kagome."

"Don't worry Kikyo. You get to work safe ok?" He gave her a quick kiss and she left. When he took Kagome up to her room and tried to lay her down, she wouldn't let go.

"Stay please?" She whispered quietly.

"Ok." He lay in bed with her and she cuddled up to him wimpering. He held her tighter when he heard the soft cries she tried to muffle into his side.

"Shh. It's ok Kagome. I'm here."

"Why Inuyasha? How could he?"

"I don't know Kags. I really don't know."

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"For what?"

"For being here for me."

He gave her a gentle squeeze. "Don't mention it, you're my best friend. Besides, even if Sesshomaru hasn't mated you the moment he began courting you, you became my pack sister. So I'll watch over you like a good brother should. Ok Kags?"

"Ok." She said yawning.

"Go to sleep Kags. I'll stay in here for the night."

"Thank you." Soon her breathing evened out and she was sound asleep.

'I still don't get it! Hanyou's never bothered him before. Even when he thought she was human, he knew he'd have hanyou pups and that didn't bother him. So why would finding out about her upset him so much? If they don't work it out in a few days, I'll have another chat with the jerk.' He thought to himself before falling asleep.

However, they didn't work it out. Sesshomaru kept calling but Kagome ignored his calls. She withdrew into herself. She locked herself in her room. She didn't eat or sleep. She didn't even go to work. The only thing she did was play the flute that Sesshomaru had given her.

After a long week of this, Inuyasha couldn't take it any more. He hated seeing his best friend like this. It was time for a heart to heart with his brother. He took off to Sesshomaru's without a word to Kagome.

Inuyasha was shocked when he saw Sesshomaru. He looked as if he hadn't slept or changed in a week. Even his once perfect shiny silky hair was in disaray.

"Damn Sess! You look like hell!"

"What do you want? Have you come to give me another pounding? If you have, please avoid my mouth. You knocked out a fang and it's just now coming back in."

"No. I haven't. You deserve it though." Inuyasha snapped.

"I know."

"Do you have any idea what the hell Kagome's going through? She won't come out of her room. She won't eat, she won't sleep, she even quit going to work! Do you know what she does? She plays that damn flute you gave her all day long."

"I never wanted to hurt her."

"Yeah, well you did! What the hell's wrong with you anyways? I thought hanyou's didn't bother you?"

"They don't."

"Then why the hell did you flip out on her like that?!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "This Sesshomaru doesn't expect you to understand."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Try me."

"I felt...betrayed. She didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. She lied about who she was. I could care less about what she is. It just hurt knowing that she lied and didn't trust me. Isn't love supposed to be based on trust? If there is no trust, how can there be love?" He asked sadly.

"So this has nothing to do with her being a hanyou?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Boy you two are both idiots!"

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked glaring at him.

Inuyasha sighed. "Just talk to her. She needs you."

"She won't return my calls."

"Well then get your ass over there to see her! Tell ya what, I'll wait for you to go get ready and I'll take you back with me." As soon as he said that, Sesshomaru was gone in a flash. Inuyasha smiled. "He really does love her. I'm glad." He said to himself. Ten minuets later, a nervous Sesshomaru stood before him.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sesshomaru said. He placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "This Sesshomaru would like to thank you little brother. If it weren't for you I'd never have met her. I also thank you for your help now." He stopped and chuckled. "I even thank you for kicking my ass and knocking some sence into me." Then he did something that blew Inuyasha away. He pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you. I am honored to call you brother." He pulled away and smiled at a blushing Inuyasha.

"Uh...thanks."

"Before we go, I would like to ask one more favor of you."

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'd like to stop by and visit an old friend of mine. She has something I'd like to get Kagome...for the final courtship gift."

Inuyasha smiled. "Well what are we waitin for?"

**A/N: So what do you think? Will Kagome forgive him? Or will they go their own ways? Find out in the next chapter!**


	15. Saying sorry and the final gift

In about an hour they drove up to a huge white house.

"So what are we doin here?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru smiled as he knocked on the door. "You'll see." He turned back to the door when a pretty woman with brown hair opened the door. "Hello Sango."

She smiled and bowed. "Hello Lord Sessomaru. Come in."

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he heard a familiar mewing. "Kilala?" At the sound of her name, a two tailed fire cat approached him and rubbed up against his legs.

Sango laughed. "It seems like you two know each other."

"Yeah. I used to play with her when I was a kid but one day she disappeared. How'd you get her?"

"My ancestors are demon slayers and one of them came upon her one day. She was caught in a trap. Back in their village they had a male two tails. They were the last of their kind so she was brought back as a mate for him. Our family have been guardians over them since. We've been breeding them for years to repopulate the species. It's taken a long time but their numbers have gradually increased."

"Wow! Who would of thought that you'd be a mommy one day Kilala?"Inuyasha said petting her.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had a new litter? I've decided to take a mate. She's a cat hanyou and I wanted to get her one of your two tails for the final gift."

"Oh that's wonderful news! You're just in luck too. Kilala just weened a litter last week. Come on, I'll show you." They followed her to a huge room with many large cages. She led them over to a pen filled with tiny two tailed kittens.

"Take your pick. There's no charge, just consider it a gift." She said. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at all of them. They were all different colors.

"Damn Sess! There's gotta be a least over 20 kittens here! How are you ever gonna chose?"Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru spotted one in a corner all by itself and he just knew that it was the one. It reminded him of Kagome. It was quiet and seemed to be lonely. It had ebony fur with white stripes. It's ice blue eyes reminded him of Kagome's.

"I'll take that one."

"Excellent choice! She's a quiet one but she's very sweet." She said giving her to him.

"This Sesshomaru thanks you."

"You are very welcome." She walked them to the door and waved good bye. They drove to Kagome and Inuyasha's place in silence.

"Do you think she'll like her?" Sesshomaru asked when they got there.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Come on! This is Kagome we're talking about! She's part cat herself, she loves animals, and she practically worships anything you give her. So of coarse she'll like her!" Inuyasha opened the door and the soft melody being played on a flute reached their ears.

"See? What'd I tell ya? That's what she does all damn day is play that thing!"

Sesshomaru smiled and closed his eyes. His beast purred in content at the enchanting melody. A soft mew from the baby two tail in his arms brought him back to reality.

"I'll let her know you're here." Inuyasha flew upstairs to Kagome's room. "Kagome! I wanted to let you know that Sesshomaru's here. He wants to see you." The sound of the flute playing abruptly stopped. "Kagome? I really think you oughta talk to him." Silence.

"Let me." Sesshomaru said from behind him. Inuyasha moved out of his way.

"Kagome love? It's me. I'm coming in." He opened the door and went in. He looked around as he shut the door. There was no sign of her. "How odd. I know she was just here." He mumbled as he placed the kitten on her bed. He saw another room conected to hers and went to look in there. It was her bathroom. It too was empty.

He growled. "This is impossible! Where the hell did she go?" When he came back into the bedroom, he saw a black cat on the bed next to the two tails. He watched as it touched noses with the cat and then rubbed it's head against it in greeting.

"Inuyasha never said she already had a cat." He said sitting on the bed. He placed his head in his hands. "What have I done? I finally find the girl of my dreams and I let her get away. I'll never forgive myself for hurting her." Just then the black cat meowed and jumped into his lap. He smiled and scratched behind it's ears. "I wish I knew where she went. I'd give anything to tell her how much I love her and how sorry I am."

"Sesshomaru."

He looked up. "Kagome? Where are you?" Her giggle seemed to come from everywhere all at once. The cat in his lap purred and rubbed it's head under his chin.

"I'm right here." He heard. Suddenly, his lap began to feel heavier. He watched as the cat in his lap transformed into Kagome in her true form.

"Kagome." He whispered. He watched her cute little cat ears twitch. He was dazzled by her smile that showed off her dainty fangs. He felt something soft touch his arm and saw a black tail.

"You're beautiful!" He breathed.

"You mean it doesn't bother you that I'm a hanyou?"

"Oh Kagome. How could you think that you little fool? I love you with my whole heart and soul." He said caressing her face.

"Really?"

"Yes. If you being a hanyou truly bothered me, do you think I would have asked you to be my mate when I thought you were human? Any pups that we have would be hanyou. If having hanyou pups doesn't bother me, then why would having a hanyou mate?"

She sighed. "That's what Inuyasha said."

"For once my brother spoke with intelligence." He mumbled.

"Well if you truly feel that way, then why did you act the way you did?"

He sighed. "I was hurt. I felt betrayed. Not only did you lie to me, but you didn't trust me. A relationship without trust is no relationship at all my love."

She gasped. "I never knew I had hurt you! I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I'm sorry I hurt you. Will you forgive me?" She asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Only if you forgive me."

She smiled. "Then I guess we're both forgiven." She gave him a chaste kiss and looked at him in curiousity. "So...what's with the little two tails?"

"She's yours, if you accepet her." He paused. "She's my final courtship gift." He looked at her nervously.

"Oh Sesshomaru! Yes! I accept." She said with tears in her eyes.

He sighed and closed his eyes with a smile. "Thank god!" He said before crashing his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. As the kiss grew passionate, his eyes widened and began to bleed red when he caught a powerful, intoxicating scent. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Kagome...you're in heat." He said in a ragged voice.

When she heard what he'd said, she saw his red eyes and knew what he wanted. He wanted to mate and pup her now. She smiled and nodded her head. He smirked and kissed her once more. "Hold on a moment." He said. She watched him fly out the door in confusion.

Inuyasha was watching tv when Sesshomaru appeared out of nowhere.

"Jesus Sesshomaru! You scared the hell out of me! So, what'd she say?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "She accepted." He said in a gruff voice. "Inuyasha...she's in heat."

That's when Inuyasha noticed the red in his eyes. In that moment he realized his beast was out and it wanted to claim and pup it's mate. He smiled at him.

"Say no more Sess. I'm outta here! Enjoy yourselves. I'll stay a Kikyo's for the next few days" Inuyasha said. He smiled to himself as he started to leave. He knew that by nightfall, Kagome would be mated and pupped if Sesshomaru got his way and Sesshomaru always got his way. He was barely out the door when Sesshomaru flew back up to Kagome's room. She felt butterflies in her stomache at the look in his eyes. He came forward like a preditor stalking it's prey.


	16. Mates at last

"Do not be afraid Kagome. This Sesshomaru will not hurt you."

"I know. I'm just scared. I've never done this you know." She said. He stood before her and held her face in his hands.

"I know love." He said before kissing her. Kagome thought her heart would leap out of her chest when he kissed her. He was like a starving man who's sole survival rested on her lips. She moaned into the kiss as he yanked her closer to him and ground his arousal into her.

"Woman I want you now!" He growled.

"Then take me, I'm all yours." She whispered. He crushed his lips to hers as he undid her pants and slipped his hand into her underware. She gasped when she felt him slide a finger into her.

He chuckled. "Do you like that?" She began rocking her hips in time to his stroking. He could soon feel her nearing her end and stopped. She wimpered in protest and he smirked.

"Not just yet love. I want to taste you first." He finished undressing her and when she was finally bare before him he admired her body. "You're perfect. So beautiful." He leaned in and licked the spot where he would mark her. She moaned as he kissed his way down her body. She looked at him when he placed her on the edge of the bed and spread her legs.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing?" She asked as he sat on his knees in front of her.

He smiled wickedly at her. "Relax and trust me love."

She watched in shock as he lowered his face between her legs. 'Surely he's not going to...Oh god he is!' She cried out and fell backwards onto the bed when she felt him lick her. She was in heaven! It seemed so wrong for him to be pleasuring her with his mouth, yet it felt so right.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried out as he began thrusting his tongue in and out of her. She nearly screamed when she felt him take her little bud into his mouth. She ran her hands through his hair as she began moving her hips. He could tell she was almost there when she began panting. Seconds later he tasted her cream as she screamed out his name. He sat up and grinned at her.

"God that was amazing!" She breathed.

"Trust me love, there's much more to come."

She watched as he stood and slowly undressed. When she finally saw the part of him that she wanted inside of her, her eyes widened and she gasped. 'There's no way he'll fit!' She thought.

"Uh...Sess?"

He chuckled as he guessed her thoughts. "I assure you Kagome, it will fit." He climbed on top of her and looked into her eyes. "Before we continue, I want you to know how honored I am that you've agreed to be my mate. You are my perfect match. I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my days."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Forgive me love, this will hurt." A second later she screamed in pain as she felt him enter her. "Fuck! You're so tight!" He hissed. She fit him like a glove. Even though he wanted to lose control and begin hammering into her, he waited until she was ready. When she finally gave the ok, he began moving slowly. She gasped each time he pulled out and pushed back into her.

"Sess...go faster."

He wrapped her legs around his waist. "So fucking tight!" He growled as he rammed into her harder.

"Ah! Don't stop!" She cried out.

He could tell she was at her end again. "Come. Come for me love." He growled as she grew tighter around him.

"Oh god! Sesshomaruuu!"

He growled as she spasmed around him. Before she could come down from her high, he had her on her hands and knees. He positioned himself before ramming back into her. He closed his eyes and smiled in bliss. It felt so good to be in her this way. His eyes shot open when she rocked back into him.

"Mmm...Kagome you feel so good." He moaned as he thrust into her slowly.

"Sesshomaru! Faster! Please!"

"As you wish love." He grabbed her hips and began pounding into her. "Fuck! Kagome!" He closed his eyes and threw his head back in bliss.

"Oh god! I'm there Sess!"

"I know love. I can feel it!"

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed out as she released once more. He almost lost it as she tightened around him. He was so close. He felt himself begining to harden and grow as he began to knot within her.

"KAGOMEEE!" He threw his head back and let out an animalistic roar as he spilled his seed into her. A second later she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as he drove his fangs into her skin marking her as his mate. He held onto her and continued to thrust into her as spurt after spurt of his seed filled her. When he finally stopped, he licked her mark.

"MINE!" He growled.

"Yours." She whispered. Gently he rolled their still connected bodies over to their sides. They wouldn't be able to move until his knot came undone.

"Sleep mate." He said nuzzling her.

"Ok. Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?"

"I love you."

He smiled and kissed her shoulder. "I love you as well. Now sleep. Trust me you'll need it. I plan on taking you again."

"Promise?" She teased.

He chuckled. "I promise my little vixen." He made love to her several more times that night, knotting with her each time. By the time morning came, there was no doubt who she belonged to. The crescent moon on her forehead and his mark on her shoulder showed that she was Sesshomaru's mate.


	17. Good news

Early the next morning Sesshomaru woke Kagome up. "Wake up mate."

"Mmm...what is it Sess?"

"This Sesshomaru wishes to take you."

"Again! Damn you're such a horndog!" She mumbled sleepily.

He chuckled. "What can I say? You bring out the animal in me."

She looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too mate." He said before kissing her. She moaned as he nuzzled her neck and licked her mating mark. Suddenly he froze and pulled back to look into her eyes with surprise and wonder.

"Sesshomaru? What's wrong?"

"Kagome...your scent. It's changed." He whispered.

He eyes widened as it dawned on her what that meant. "You mean I'm...?"

He smiled from ear to ear. "You're pupped. We're to be parents!" He pulled her into a tight embrace and laughed cheerfuly.

"I'm gonna be a mom!" She cried tears of joy. She not only had a mate but she was going to be a mom.

"This is great news! I was hoping to pup you but I didn't think it would happen on the first night."

"Well you did knot with me more than once." She blushed remembering just how many times he'd made love to her throughout the night and early morning.

He laughed. "True, and I loved every minuet of it."

"Me too." She moaned when he nibbled on her neck and began trailing his hands down her body. She gasped when he put a finger inside her.

"Sesshomaru...Now! I want you now!"

He smirked. "Hush my little kitten." He said before kissing her hungrily. He rolled them over so that he was under her.

"Sit up." She did as he told her. He lifted her and impaled her on his hard shaft. He hissed in pleasure. "Now, ride me." He said grabbing onto her hips. She slowly ground herself into him.

"Mmm...Sess!"

"Kagome stop this torture! Go faster! Take me deep inside of you." She smiled and slowed down even more. His eyes bled red.

"Woman you play with fire." He growled.

She giggled. "Maybe I like playing with fire."

He growled. Before she could react, he had her on her hands and knees. "MINE!" He growled. She screamed when he rammed into her. Unable to control himself, he began thrusting into her with his demonic speed.

"Kagome! God you feel so good!" He moaned. He gripped her hips tightly. "Fuck! Ah!" He could feel himself close to the edge but he didn't want to go without her. He rubbed her sensitive bud with his fingers in rythm to his thrusts.

"Sesshomaru!" He was driving her wild.

"I want you to go with me love." He panted. She wimpered as he pounded into her. "Fuck! My little kitten you feel so damn good!" He threw his head back in bliss when her walls spasmed around him and she screamed out her release. She felt so good that he didn't want to stop.

"KAGOMEEE!" He roared as he filled her with his seed.

"Damn woman you are incredible! I've never felt so good in my life!" He said as he lay down and pulled her to his chest. "I love you my sweet little kitten." Soon they were once again asleep giving their bodies a much needed rest.

Inuyasha decided to come back the next day. "I wonder if he's claimed her yet?" He asked himself as he walked through the door. A second later he heard Kagome and Sesshomaru yelling out each other's names.

He smiled. "Guess that answers that question."

Meanwhile, the couple in the shower continued to pleasure each other. Sesshomaru had her pressed up against the shower wall as he slowly thrust into her.

"You know...we came in here to get clean." Kagome panted.

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "I like getting dirty with you." He gave a hard thrust making her squeel. He surprised her when he abruptly stopped and pulled out of her. He turned the water off and swept her into his arms and carried her to her room. She giggled when he tossed her on the bed. He smiled and caressed her face.

"You are so beautiful. What did I do to deserve someone as special as you?" He said before kissing her. She moaned when he thrust back inside her.

She wrapped her legs around him as he continued thrusting. "Sesshomaru!"

"Fuck!" He could tell she was already close and began pounding into her.

"Sesshomaruuuu!" She screamed as she came. A few thrusts later and he was howling out his release.

He buried his face into her neck and licked her. He laughed before rolling off of her. "God I love you! I've never had a woman bring me as much pleasure as you."

She sighed in content. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Kagome...don't be freak out on me but you do know that Inuyasha's been home since we were in the shower don't you?"

For a moment she was silent. Then her eyes widened. "You mean he knows?"

He chuckled. "I'm positive love."

She buried her face into his side. "This is sooo embarrassing."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Don't be ashamed. I'm proud that you pleasured me so well. I'll let you in on a little secret. You're the first woman to have EVER made me lose control. I've never been vocal in the bedroom."

"Oh?" She was secretly pleased that she'd been the only one to ever make him lose control while making love.

Downstairs sat a shocked Inuyasha. "Oh. My. God. Wow! Just...wow!" He mumbled. Even he and Kikyo were never that loud. "Dammit! How the hell am I supposed to face them after that? I'll never be able to look them in the eye again!" He said shaking his head. Just then he heard Kagome scream.

"Holy hell! There they go again. To hell with this! I'm gonna go order me a pizza and get a beer or two." He mumbled when he heard Sesshomaru roar out Kagome's name. Nearly two hours later, Kagome and Sesshomaru finaly came downstairs. Inuyasha looked at them and then quickly looked away blushing.

"Inuyasha we have some good news." Kagome said.

"Trust me, I already know. I'm pretty sure the whole planet knows from the way you were screaming and Sesshomaru was howling like a wild animal."

Sesshomaru laughed when Kagome blushed. "Sorry about that brother but she's a goddess in bed." He said nuzzling her neck and licking her mark.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said blushing.

He chuckled. "Sorry love. I only state the truth."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha once more with a huge grin. "There's more." She said.

"What?"

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other lovingly. "Inuyasha...you're going to be an uncle!" She said.

He broke into a wide grin. "Damn Sess! You sure move fast! Congrats!" He walked up to Kagome and gave her a hug. "Welcome to the pack...sister."

She giggled. "Now you really are my annoying brother since I'm pack now."

"Keh. Whatever. Hey, do you mind if I call Kikyo and tell her?"

"Go ahead." Kagome said.

When he left the room, Sesshomaru yanked her into his arms. "I love you so much. I can't wait until the pups are born."

"Pups? As in more than one? How can you be sure?"

"I don't know how many but I sense more than one aura." He leaned in and nibbled her neck. Instantly he hardend. "God woman you set me on fire! Just being near you makes me want you. You're like a drug I can't get enough of." He said before kissing her. He backed her up against the wall and ground his hips into hers.

She giggled. "You really are insatiable!"

He smirked. "Woman you have no idea." He said before kissing her hungrily. She moaned when his tongue entered her mouth.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You guys are at it again?! Damn, Kikyo and I have more control than you!" Inuyasha yelled when he came back into the room and saw them.

"Sorry." Kagome mumbled blushing. "So did you tell her?"

"Yeah. She says she's happy for you and she's glad someone else is going through pregnancy with her."

"Brother, you did explain demon pregnancies to her didn't you?"

"Huh?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "I didn't think so. Allow me to explain. Most last only 3 months, while others will last 6 months."

"So how long will hers last?"

"Well because she's human, she won't have your pup for 6 months." Sesshomaru explained.

"So what about Kagome? Will her's be different?"

"Yes. Since she isn't human, her's will only last 3 months."

"Wow. So you guys don't have much time to get ready for your pups." Inuyasha said.

"That's right! We have to start getting ready right away! I have to move into your place, we'll have to get started on a nursery and I'll have to get things ready for the pup's!"

The brothers both laughed. "Relax love. This Sesshomaru assures you that everything will be ready in time for the pups."

**A/N: I hope you all like this. How many pups do you think she'll have? Even I'm not sure yet.**


	18. Two bundles of joy

3 months later

A woman's screams echoed in the room. Sesshomaru's sensitive ears rang from the bloodcurdling screams coming from his mate.

"Sesshomaru it hurts!" She squeezed his hand as another contraction hit.

"I know love. I know."

"Ok Kagome you're ready. Now push!" The Dr. said. After several pushes the room was filled with an infants wailing.

"It's a boy!"

Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome. "We have a son. I have a son!" He said happily. Before they even got a chance to look at their baby boy, Kagome screamed as another contraction hit. About an hour later a baby girl was born. After cleaning the babies, the nurse left the room to let the new family have time to themselves. Sesshomaru held the boy. He looked identical to him except his ears. He had puppy ears like Inuyasha.

"What shall we call him love?" He asked.

"How about Renji?"

"I like that. My little Renji." He smiled down at his son.

"Now we need a name for her." Kagome said. The baby girl in her arms squirmed around. She looked identical to Kagome, cat ears, tail and everything.

"Let's see...I know! How about Sakura?"

"That's a perfect name." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "This Sesshomaru loves you. Thank you mate for giving me your love and a family." He kissed her again.

"Damn Sess! You keep that shit up and you'll have her pupped again before she even leaves the hospital!" Sesshomaru turned towards the door where his brother and Kikyo stood.

He narrowed his eyes and growled. "You will refrain from using such language around my pups."

"Yeah Yeah. Can I see my neice and nephew now?" Sesshomaru nodded as he handed Kikyo his son and Kagome gave Inuyasha the baby girl.

"They are so adorable! What are their names?" Kikyo asked.

"Our son is Renji and our little girl is Sakura." Kagome said.

"Sakura huh?" Inuyasha said looking at the tiny girl in his arms. He smiled when she yawned. "You're a cute little runt."

Sesshomaru growled. "She's but a mere pup. Not a runt." As if agreeing with her father, she grabbed Inuyasha's finger and bit him hard.

"Ow! That hurt!" He yelped. They all laughed at him. "Well I guess we know who you'll take after miss grouch." He mumbled.

Sesshomaru laughed. "You still remember eh?"

"How could I not? I still have teeth marks from where you always bit my ears when we were kids!" They all laughed again.

Kikyo and Inuyasha didn't stay long. After they left, an exhausted Kagome drifted off to sleep. Sesshomaru's Inu instincts wouldn't allow him to rest. He had to keep watch over his new family. He smiled when his son's ears twitched. He couldn't wait to get his family back home. He heard a sound coming from his daughter. Curious, he slowly walked over to her. He almost laughed. She was purring! Hearing her purr made him realize how ironic it was that he a great DOG demon, had a CANINE son and a FELINE daughter. Yes it was quite ironic indeed.


End file.
